


Coffee Love

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 27, F/M, Fictober 2020, prompt 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: “Next,” the woman behind the counter called. Nick looked up from his phone and blinked. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She had long blonde hair, prominent cheekbones and a radiant smile on her lips.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Coffee Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 27: "give me that"

“Next,” the woman behind the counter called. Nick looked up from his phone and blinked. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She had long blonde hair, prominent cheekbones and a radiant smile on her lips.

“Sir? May I take your order?” She interrupted his thoughts; Nick shook his head at himself in confusion. Never had a woman ever confused him like this before. And just from looking at her!

“Oh, yes,” he mumbled, still a bit fazed. “Sorry. One latte macchiato and a classic bagel, please. Thank you, Ellie,” he added after a quick glance at her name tag and gave her one of his signature charming smiles that usually worked with women.

But Ellie just smiled at him for a split second like she did with all the other customers before him and turned around to set up his order. Once the coffee was done, she waved him goodbye like she hadn’t even noticed his flirting attempts before and Nick went to the other side of the shop and set down on a corner table.

He enjoyed his breakfast in peace early in the morning before the busyness of the day would _really_ start. Nick had it timed out perfectly. He still had over an hour to get to the Navy Yard so Gibbs wouldn’t make him do all the dirty or boring work again if he was late. Nick was still new at this job – well, not entirely new but he’d been undercover for eight years and only now joined a team. He’d never thought he was much of a team player but there he was.

From his table Nick had perfect view of the counter – and Ellie. _Ellie._ What a beautiful name, he thought. A beautiful name for a gorgeous woman. Of course, Nick cared about the looks, and he’d not had a girlfriend – a real girlfriend, someone he loved – since high school. Every other woman after Sofia was part of an undercover OP, he never had a choice to be with them. But _Ellie_ – something about her was different. She was beautiful but it wasn’t just her looks that intrigued him. Nick felt some kind of strange pull towards her. Maybe it was the look on her face, the smile that – now that he’d had spent more time watching her – didn’t quite reach her eyes. From afar, it seemed like a sadness surrounded Ellie like a dark cloud. Nick didn’t know anything about that woman behind the counter of a coffee shop he’d frequented for the first time since he moved to the neighbourhood. But he realised that he would do anything to get to know her better.

A loud whoomph made him jerk his head up again in confusion. When he saw Ellie kneeling down only a few feet away from him, dishes scattered all around her, coffee and other beverages already spilling out, Nick acted on instinct.

He stood up from his chair and kneeled down next to her. “ **Give me that** ,” Nick said softly, pointing to the broken glass in her hand. “Before you hurt yourself.”

“Oh, thank you,” Ellie smiled at him from the side but it seemed shaken. And the wild look in her eyes only added to her dishevelled appearance. Something must’ve really upset her. “I must’ve tripped over something on the floor, I guess. I’m sorry – that never happened to me before.” She rambled on breathlessly.

“Hey,” Nick carefully placed a hand above hers, shortly squeezing it. “It’s not your fault. Things like that happen, don’t worry.”

The smile on her face seemed genuine now and he could swear that it reached her eyes when she looked at him again. “I’m Ellie, by the way.”

“I know,” he grinned at her and thought back to earlier when he registered the name on her tag. “I’m Nick. It’s nice to meet you, Ellie.”

“Nice to meet you too, Nick,” Ellie replied.

When he helped the blonde to get up and grabbed her hand for that, they smiled at each other. That’s when they both felt the spark between them.


End file.
